Which Weasley?
by Ms. Chloe River Oswald
Summary: Hermione has known the Weasly family for a long time. But when more than one of the Weasly boys fall for her, how will she choose? (Rated T for now, possible M in the future? We shall find out.)
1. Chapter 1

*Setting: Hermione is in her fourth year at Hogwarts, the year has just begun and the twins have just failed miserably at trying to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament. (Note- George has a girlfriend but Fred is currently single)*

Hermione was sitting on the end of the couch in the Gryffindor common room, facing the roaring fire. She was reading a muggle written book about magic. It was fascinating to her how they imagined a world with magic and how surprisingly similar it was to the real wizarding world. It was late, everyone else in Gryffindor was asleep, but she wasn't tired. She heard the door open quietly and two familiar giggles filled the room behind her. She put down her book and turned around, but there was nobody there. Then suddenly her book raised itself above her and circled the room. Then with a thud, the book hit the floor, along with the sound of two bodies crashing down with it. She got up and grabbed the invisibility cloak off the twins, who were lying on the floor laughing hysterically. She noticed they also appeared to be holding the Marauder's Map.

"Why do you have Harry's cloak and map? She asked them.

"Harry lets us borrow them sometimes." George exclaimed.

"So we can go have a bit of fun of course. Messing with Mr. Filch will never get old!" Fred chimed in.

"Anyway, we were the ones who gave Harry the map in the first place, surely he told you that, no?" George asked.

"I know that, I just wasn't aware he let you borrow it. I suggest both of you go get cleaned off and go to bed." She said quickly, wanting to get back to her book.

"You're not going to bed yet, so why should we?" Fred demanded childishly

"Because I want to read. And it would be much easier if I didn't have to hear the two of you bickering to distract me." She exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna go hit the sack. It's been a long day." George admitted with a loud yawn. "You coming Freddie?"

"Nah, I'm not very tired, I think I'll just stay here to keep little 'Mione company." Fred said with a smirk as he flopped down on the couch next to her, causing her to groan.

"Alright then, you two have fun. And don't be too loud!" He said as he flashed a quick wink to Fred, then turned and headed up the stairs.

Once George was out of sight, Fred put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and leaned in close. "Whatcha reading?" He whispered in her ear, making sure to gently graze her ear with his lip.

"Do you mind?" She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Not at all." He said with a smile as he scooted as close to her as he could get.

"That's not what I meant." She said, just wishing he would leave, so she could at least finish her chapter.

"Well it's what I meant." He laughed, taking the book from her, marking the page, and setting it down on the end table.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she asked impatiently, trying not to get really frustrated with him.

"This." He said as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, and then watched as she turned a bright shade of red.

She was not sure what to think. She had never seen Fred act this way. She never saw any deeper than his normal prankster attitude. This was new, and she kind of liked it.

He stared into her big hazel eyes, awaiting some kind of angry response from her, but she seemed to have been rendered speechless, and her cheeks began to glow brighter red by the second. Being that she wasn't resisting, he decided to take it up a notch. He put his hand on her chin and gently turned her head a little more to face him, and then he leaned in and kissed her gently. She seemed unsure what to do for a moment, but then began to kiss him back.

As the kiss ended, Fred kept his forehead resting on Hermione's, and smiled as he stared into her eyes. "I didn't know little 'Mione was such a great kisser." He said, and she laughed a bit.

"First, please don't call me 'Mione. And second, why are you so surprised?"

"Because I thought little Miss Hermione had better things to do with her time than spend it snogging."

"Hey! I take time off from studying sometimes. Yes Fred, I have limits just like everyone else."

"Next time you decide to put down the books for a bit, let me know. I wouldn't want to miss out on that." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again, and pulled her close.

She didn't want it to end. She never imagined herself with either of the twins, but she could picture it now. She then felt him stop, but before she could protest, she sighed as she felt him kissing her neck. A wave of pleasure went through her as he kissed her harder, and she was positive it would leave a mark, but she didn't care.

He made his way back up to her lips, and she kissed him harder than before. He gently pulled her down next to him as he lay down on the couch, their lips not separating the entire time. He gently ran his hand along her side as she reached up and stroked his fiery red hair.

After some time, they both grew a bit tired. The kissing slowed down a bit, and finally stopped, and they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. Fred pulled her closer, resting her head on his shoulder and putting his arms around her.

"You know I've had my eye on you for a while now. But I was afraid that you'd fall for Ron at some point, or any of my other brothers. There are a lot of eligible Weasly's for you to choose from." He joked

She laughed, she had never pictured being with any of the Weasly's before, in fact she had a crush on Harry in her first year.

"I think I like the one I wound up with right now." She said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I think you have definitely made a great choice. You really know how to pick 'em, don't you?" and they both laughed.

They laid there for several minutes, and when Hermione let out a small yawn, Fred pulled her in close. They dozed off there to the soft sound of the fire crackling.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hermione's Dream*

The crowd was cheering as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams flew out into the field. As they all assumed their starting positions, she saw Fred waving to her. But she also noticed that Ron was waving at her too. Just as he was blowing her a kiss, a great force nearly knocked him off his broomstick, and that force was Fred, who had body slammed him from the side. Just as Ron caught his balance, the ball was thrown and the game began. As Ron took his place as keeper, Fred flew really close past him at such a speed that he was knocked off his broom. He fought to hang on but his fingers were about to slip.

*Gryffindor Common Room*

"Hermione! Fred! Wake up!" she heard Ginny whisper while shaking her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to find that she was still on the couch in the common room, with Fred curled up around her, still fast asleep. She carefully lifted his arm off of herself and got up.

"Please do me a favor?" Ginny whispered nervously. "Don't let Ron find out about this. He likes you. A lot. And I don't want to see him and Fred get into a fight."

"Don't worry. I swear I would never tell. I'd hate to see them fight." She whispered as she picked up her book and climbed up the stairs to the dormitories to get washed up and dressed. She was glad that Ginny was an early riser, or else Ron would have gone nuts. She wasn't sure what to think about the previous evening. She never had feelings like that for any of the Weasley boys before, although Ron made it obvious that he had feelings for her. She was struck with guilt from the fact that she did not have similar feelings for Ron.

*Great Hall*

As she sat down at the table, she couldn't help but notice that neither Ron nor Harry was there yet. Just then, George walked over and sat down across from her.

"I heard you became quite fond of Ol' Freddie last night" he said, trying to not burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up." She said, not sure what to think about last night. "I-Harry! Where is Ron?" she said, happy to change the subject as Harry approached the table and sat down next to George.

"He wasn't feeling good this morning. He seemed a bit queasy, so I took him down to the infirmary."

"Oh, ok. That was nice of you." She said, not wanting to face Ron, afraid he would become suspicious about the previous night's activities.

"Good morning!" said Fred looking directly at Hermione, and his face beaming. He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder, and gave her a big, loud kiss on the cheek, making her once again turn bright red.

"Hmm, since when are you two so close?" Harry asked, quite shocked at this new behavior he was witnessing.

"Since last night, when we realized our true passion for each other!" he said with his usual hint of sarcasm, which Harry apparently didn't pick up on right away.

"Wait, what?" he nearly shouted at them, causing a few nearby stares.

"It was just a bit of snogging." She said quietly, her face glowing bright red. "And he started it!" she said as she nudged Fred with her elbow.

"Really? You two? How'd you swing that Fred?" Harry joked

"Well you have to start by irritating her." He said as he gently nudged Hermione's arm. "Then you have to get really close." He said as he pulled her in towards him. "Then you have to just go for it!" he said quickly and just went straight into a kiss that nearly startled her.

"Bloody hell! What is going on? Fred, get away from her!" he shouted, causing them both to jump and look up at him.

"R-Ron… what are you doing here, I thought you weren't feeling well." Hermione asked nervously, and suddenly very guilty.

"Well I feel fine now! How long have you two been sneaking around together behind my back?" Ron shouted at the two of them.

"Well it was just since last night, for your information!" George said as he stood up to defend his twin.

"Shut it George!" Ron yelled across at him

"Thank you Georgie. As for you Ron, you have no say in who I date." He said as he stood up and faced him, towering over him.

"Well I have had feelings for her much longer than you have! And I have known her longer than you! Go ahead Hermione, tell him you like me better!" Ron shouted as he turned to her.

She looked at the two of them with teary eyes. She couldn't stand to see the two of them like this. She then looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with either of them, and realized the commotion that they had caused. People from all four tables had their eyes dead set on them. She panicked and felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she got up and ran for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

*Gryffindor Common Room*

Hermione was curled up on the end of the couch. Her chest ached as the sobs raked through her body. After a while she had gotten to the point where there were no more tears left, and she was just blankly staring into the fireplace, watching the cinders fly up and listening to the soft crackling sound. She heard the door behind her open slowly, and someone's nearly silent footsteps approach her.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked shyly

"I feel so terrible. I feel like I caused you and Ron to fight." She said on the verge of tears again.

"It's not your fault." Fred said as he walked up to her and massaged her shoulders gently.

"Ron has feelings for me. But I don't feel the same way about him and that makes me a terrible person!" she wailed, tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"You are not, never have been, and never will be a terrible person. None of this is your fault. You can't help the fact that you don't have romantic feelings for Ron." Fred reassured her as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She felt good being close to him, but that frightened her, because she didn't know why she felt that way about him. They stayed like that for a while, watching the fire, for long enough for Hermione's tears to once again dry up.

"If you're feeling a bit better, I know someone who would appreciate talking to you." He said, and she followed him as he got up and led her to the boy's dormitory where Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, letting his sobs echo through the empty room. "I'll leave you two to talk for a bit." He said as he turned and walked back to the common room.

"Ron, I am really sorry." She said, hoping maybe he would forgive her

"No, I'm sorry. I have no right trying to split up you and my brother just because I have feelings for you." He said rather quietly. This was not exactly what she had been expecting to hear from him.

"It's ok Ron. And I'm not mad at you for what happened today. I understand why you acted like that, I'm sorry that me and Fred kissing was the first thing you saw when you walked in. And I am really sorry that I don't have romantic feelings for you. It makes me feel like a terrible person because I don't think of you the same way you think of me."

"You are not a terrible person. I know nobody can really control who they have feelings for. I just wish it wasn't my brother though."

She felt a bit happier, and more relieved, because he wasn't completely mad at her. But she felt bad for liking his brother. She walked closer to him, and sat down next to him. She pulled him into a hug, which made the both of them feel a bit better. But he couldn't control himself though. No matter how much he wanted to. And before she could have possibly backed away, he had reached up and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

*Boys Dormitory*

"I'm sorry Hermione! I couldn't help it!" Ron pleaded.

"I had just told you how I felt and you completely ignored me!" she nearly screamed at him.

"Bloody hell, what is going on up here?" asked Fred as he walked in the door.

Not wanting to see Ron and Fred fight again, she kept her mouth shut and walked straight past them and out the dormitory and slammed the door behind her.

"What happened? What have you done now?" asked Fred as he glared at Ron.

"I kissed her." He mumbled in shame.

"You what? You little-" Fred started, but was cut off by the door flying open.

"Would you two just stop fighting? I can't stand to see you both like this!" Hermione screamed. Her face was red and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned around and was gone as quickly as she had entered.

"Now you've done it." Said Fred as he glared at Ron, and then followed Hermione out of the room.

*Common Room*

"Fred, just go away please." Hermione whispered, her voice cracking. She sat down on the couch, and Fred sat beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I am really sorry. Sometimes Ron just does stupid stuff like that without thinking. Sometimes he really can't help it, he really does like you."

She remained silent. Fred pulled her closer and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Take it easy. I know you're upset. So is Ron. Just give each other a break. Come on, I don't want to see such close friends fight." He said sweetly and kissed her cheek.

They both remained silent for a while, long enough for Hermione's tears to dry up.

"You know what, how about we head down to Hogsmeade for a while. Grab a butter beer or something to cheer you up. Take your mind off this for a while." Fred eventually said to break the silence.

"Alright, I guess that does sound kind of nice. I'll just go get my jacket real quick." She said as she got up and went back up to her dormitory.

Fred wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He knew his brother liked Hermione. A lot. But so did he. But he didn't want to see his brother hurt.

"Ok, I'm ready." Hermione said as she came down the steps, snapping Fred out of his train of thought.

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to upload and sorry it's so short. Once again I've got writers block. Believe me I'm trying to get this done because I like this story, I just have too many ideas about where I want to go with this story that I can't decide. I wasn't even planning this story, I am usually used to writing random ideas as they come to me but this story is gonna be a bit different. I also have a million ideas for other stories and one shots swirling around that I want to start too. Plus school is getting to be a major pain in the arse lately, with finals around the corner and all. But my last day of classes is June 15 and then I just have regents and SAT's for about a week after that and then I'm out. I'm only a freshman and I'm absolutely dead tired of it all, I'm screwed lol XD But once schools out I'll probably update every few days and I'll have many more stories, so please be patient and hang in there, I'll try my best to blow your mind once I have the time ;) You guys are the best for reading and I greatly appreciate all the follows and reviews, thank you so much! **


End file.
